Season 2 (DuckTales 2017)
Season 2 of the 2017 version of the animated show DuckTales premiered on October 20th 2018 and will have 25 half hour episodes. Broadcasting In the United States, Season 2 premiered on October 20th. Cast and characters Updated as of the first 16 episodes. Main Cast * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck (14 episodes) * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck (10 episodes) * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck (11 episodes) * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck (10 episodes) * Kate Micucci as Webbigail Vanderquack (11 episodes) * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack (7 episodes) * Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley (6 episodes) * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck (8 episodes) Guest Cast * Kari Wahlgren (8 episodes) as Roxanne Featherly, Coffee Cart Woman/Waitress, Anya Von Drake, Klara Von Drake, Crying Boy and Astronaut * Paget Brewster (6 episodes) as Della Duck * Keith Ferguson (6 episodes) as Flintheart Glomgold, Johnny and Randy, Jeeves, Commissioner Haggard, Passenger and Citizen * David Kaye (4 episodes) as Duckworth and Rhutt Betlah * Jim Rash (4 episodes) as Gyro Gearloose * April Winchell (4 episodes) as Zenith, Spear Computer, Security System and Darkwing Dancers * Eric Bauza (3 episodes) as Beagle Boys (including Big Time Beagle, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Grandpappy Beagle and several unnamned Beagles), Captain Farley Foghorn and Funso Doll * Chris Diamantopoulos (3 episodes) as Storkules, Drake Mallard and Mythical Goat * Lin-Manuel Miranda (3 episodes) as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and Sheriff Marshall Cabrera * Lance Reddick (3 episodes) as Lunaris * Natasha Rothwell (3 episodes) as Zan Owlson * Fred Tatasciore (3 episodes) as Charybdis, Gyropuddlians, Fisherman, Town Mayor and Townspeople * Susanne Blakeslee (2 episodes) as Mrs. Quackfaster and Gyropuddlians * Julie Bowen (2 episodes) as Penumbra * Jim Cummings (2 episodes) as Jim Starling and Paddywhack * Jennifer Hale (2 episodes) as Oceanika and Townspeople * Tom Kenny (2 episodes) as Cousin Fethry and Dr. Atmoz * Rob Paulsen (2 episodes) as Gibbous * Sam Riegel (2 episodes) as Moonlanders and Gilded Man * Omid Abtahi (1 episode) as Djinn * Laura Bailey (1 episode) as Palus * Libe Barer (1 episode) as Violet Sabrewing * Josh Brener (1 episode) as Mark Beaks * Corey Burton (1 episode) as Ludwig Von Drake and Corvus Von Drake * Michael Chiklis (1 episode) as Zeus * Bernardo de Paula (1 episode) as José Carioca * Arturo Del Puerto (1 episode) as Panchito Pistoles * John DiMaggio (1 episode) as Fisher * Bill Fagerbakke (1 episode) as Present * John Gemberling (1 episode) as Doofus Drake * Kimiko Glenn (1 episode) as Lena * Grey Griffin (1 episode) as Mann * John Hodgman (1 episode) as John Rockerduck * Marc Evan Jackson (1 episode) as Bradford Buzzard * Jameela Jamil (1 episode) as Gandra Dee * Allison Janney (1 episode) as Goldie O'Gilt * Gabe Kunda (1 episode) as Narrator * Margo Martindale (1 episode) as Ma Beagle * Jack McBrayer (1 episode) as Past * Selenis Leyva (1 episode) as Officer Cabrera * Yuri Lowenthal (1 episode) as Butler * Tad Stones (1 episode) as Guard * Russi Taylor (1 episode) as young Donald * Paul F. Tompkins (1 episode) as Gladstone Gander * Nia Vardalos (1 episode) as Selene * Edgar Wright (1 episode) as Alistair Boorswan Episodes Notes Category:Seasons (2017)